Different!
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Tadi kau menggumakan sesuatu soal 'berbeda'..." Ujar sang Kapten Teiko itu. "Ah..." Kise menarik tangan Akashi dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Berbeda itu konsep hubungan kita!" Akashi menarik tanganya dari Kise untuk menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. Mata merah itu menatap hangat ke mata Kise. But then again, Different never sounds so nice.


**_Different_,**

**By Xia Heaven.**

**Characters: **Kise Ryouta & Akashi Seijuurou**.**

Cameo: Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsumi.

**Disclaimer: KnB bukan milik author, fanfiction ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi dari imajinasi liar author.**

**Warning: Boys Love! **

Kise pernah bertemu berbagai macam orang.

Pertemuan dengan Generasi Keajaiban Teiko itu benar-benar mengajarkan dia bahwa ada berbagai macam orang di dunia ini. Tidak semua dari orang itu berpikir bahwa kemenangan itu segalanya, tidak semua dari orang itu berpikir bahwa kau harus mencintai sesuatu untuk menjadi hebat dalam sesuatu itu, tidak dari semua orang itu berpikir bahwa keberuntungan itu tidak logis, tidak semua orang berpikir bahwa ada langit di atas langit lain.

Dan ada orang yang bisa tau segala hal.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Baiklah, Kise pernah bertemu banyak orang tapi Akashi Seijuurou, sang Kapten Teiko itu, adalah orang yang tidak pernah bisa Ia mengerti. Jangankan mengerti, membaca ekspresinya saja, tidak bisa.

Akashi itu berbeda.

Aomine Daiki mengambil perhatiannya ketika ia melakukan _Dunk_ yang indah itu. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang mengajarkannya kemanisan dari sebuah kebersamaan. Midorima Shintarou selalu membuatnya terpukau dengan semua usahanya. Murasakibara Atsushi adalah orang yang mengajarkannya bahwa sedikit cinta bisa merubah segalanya.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou... Entahlah, Kise belajar banyak hal dari sang Kapten.

Tapi...

Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashicchi itu berbeda. Mungkin karena sang mata merah itu pendiam. Namun lucunya, setiap ia dekat dengan Akashicchi, kesunyian yang ia alami seperti _sebuah kesunyian yang berisik_.

Sebuah kesunyian dengan beribu pertanyaan.

Namun bisa saja ia memang berlebihan. Ia berkerja di dunia hiburan, jadi bukan sesuatu yang harus diherankan kalau dia selalu mengambil satu kejadian yang simpel dan memberi beribu teori yang malah mungkin tidak masuk akal.

"Ryouta?" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

Atau mungkin dia sama sekali tidak berlebihan? Memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka? Di antaranya dan Akashi yang berbeda dari semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain.

Hubungannya dengan Akashi.

Siapa dia untuk sang Kapten?

Dengan Aomine, dia benar-benar mengagumi sang _Ace _dari Teiko. Rasa kagum yang sangat besar yang bisa disalah artikan menjadi cinta jika orang tidak memperhatikan gestur tubuh Kise yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, sebagai saudara yang tidak pernah Ia miliki, seorang Kakak yang akan selalu menjadi _role-model_nya.

Kuroko juga begitu.

Sang Bayangan itu benar-benar lembut namun tegas. Dari kecil, Kise mempunyai rasa kagum pada orang-orang seperti Kuroko, mereka bisa menerima bahwa mereka tidak sempurna namun percaya bahwa ketidak sempurnaan adalah sebuah keindahan yang bisa menjadi hal yang sempurna jika kau mau belajar untuk berkerja sama dan tidak berjalan di jalan sendirian. Kuroko layak Adik yang mengajarkannya masih banyak keindahan di dunia yang kadang tak terlihat olehnya.

Midorima... Midorima itu seperti saudara laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya. Mereka bertengkar tentang hal yang paling konyol namun di saat yang sama mereka berdua benar-benar peduli dengan satu sama lain. Tidak butuh kata-kata manis, hanya gestur dukungan kecil, layak tepukan di bahu atau sebuah 'kerja yang bagus'.

Murasakibara, dia seperti sepupu Kise. Mereka berdua mempunyai sisi lembut untuk hal-hal yang manis. Ia bisa bercerita tentang kafe yang Ia temukan setelah pengambilan fotonya dan Murasakibara akan memberi taunya tentang _snack _baru atau toko makanan manis yang enak.

Akashi...

Akashi itu berbeda.

Ia tidak tau siapa Akashi untuknya. Entah kenapa di dalam hatinya, Ia tidak mau menganggap Akashi sebagai keluarganya seperti anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya.

"Ryouta?"

Rasanya tidak rela jika Ia memasukkan Akashi ke kategori yang sama seperti yang lain.

"Ryouta?"

Aneh rasanya.

"Kise Ryouta?"

Karena Akashi itu Akashi.

"Ryouta!"

Akashi itu... Berbeda-

"KISE RYOUTA!" Ia menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Setelah melihat sang Model sadar, sang Kapten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah kembali?"

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum tersenyum maaf. "Aku melamun yah?"

"Apa petunjuk pertamamu? Aku yang sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi tidak kau dengar? Atau kau sadar kau ada di kelas dan bukan di dunia fantasimu?" Balas sang mata merah itu dengan sarkastik.

Satu hal lagi yang berbeda tentang Akashi, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang, apalagi yang benar-benar tradisional seperti Akashi, sang Pemuda pecinta karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle _itu lebih menyukai humor yang sarkastis dan sopan seperti orang-orang Inggris daripada humor Jepang yang rata-rata terkesan kasar.

"Ryouta! Kau melamun lagi!" Ujar sang Pemuda bersurai merah. Kise itu hanya mengelus bagian leher belakangnya sembari tersenyum lemah. "Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan tugasnya besok." Akashi menghela nafas kecil sebelum melirik ke arah Kise. "Kalau seperti ini terus kita tidak akan pernah selesai."

"Maaf..."

Sang Kapten klub Basket sekaligus Ketua kelas itu mulai merapihkan barang-barangannya, Kise hanya bisa diam melihat beberapa helai rambut jatuh dan menghalangi pandangan mata Akashi namun sang Pemuda bersurai merah itu membiarkannya.

Refleks.

Sungguh itu refleks!

Ketika tangannya meraih helai rambut itu dan menaruhnya di belakang telinga Akashi. Ketika pandangannya melembut dan sang Mata merah itu terdiam. Itu refleks. Ia bisa melihat gerakan sang Kapten terhenti dan dia melirik ke arah Kise.

Seketika merah dan emas itu bertemu.

Sang Model pun sadar.

"A-ah! Ma-maaf Akashicchi! Ujarnya, Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkan tanganya ke dalam kantung celanannya.

"Hm..."

Kise hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah jendela, melihat matahari mulai terbenam. "Bukannya kita harusnya menyusul yang lain di tempat biasanya?" Ujar sang Model itu.

Akashi hanya menangguk.

Sang Pemuda bermata kuning emas itu mulai ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sunyi.

Tapi seperti katanya tadi, kesunyian yang berisik. Seperti banyak sekali hal yang ingin mereka berdua bicarakan namun sama sekali tidak ada yang keluar.

Padahal Kise adalah Rajanya berbicara, lalu kemana perginya skill MC-nya itu?

Entalah, Akashi itu berbeda.

Tapi berbeda di mana?

Ia tidak bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kise? Tapi bukankah teman-temannya yang lain juga tidak?

"Ryouta..."

"Hm?" Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang.

"..." Tidak mendengar jawaban, Kise menoleh dan mendapatkan Akashi menatapnya namun perlahan mata merah itu mulai beralih ke pandangan yang lain. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan kesunyian menghampiri mereka kembali.

"Kesunyian yang berisik." Bisik Kise pelan.

"Hm? Apa katamu?" Refleks, sekali lagi. Kata-kata itu keluar secara refleks. Baiklah, Ia harus melatih refleksnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Entah kenapa tapi Kise merasa mereka berdua terus berputar-putar dalam satu lingkaran yang tiada akhir.

Tapi kenapa?

Bukannya Kise orang yang selalu berkata terus terang? Namun mengapa sekarang Ia malah seperti ini?

Ah, ya... Akashi itu berbeda.

Kise berkedip melihat Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau, aku benci sekali berputar-putar seperti ini."

Eh?

"Ryouta..." Akashi mengesturkan nya untuk mendekat. Ia mengambil dua langkah dan berdiri di depan Akashi, tangan sang Kapten menarik dasi Kise dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Merah bertemu dengan emas sekali lagi.

Entah kenapa tapi Kise mulai mengerti. Ia memang tidak ingin menganggap Akashi sebagai salah satu keluarganya, Ia memang berlebihan tentang kesunyian dengan beribu pertanyaan, Ia memang benar bahwa Ia tidak bisa memperlakukan Akashi seperti orang lain karena...

Akashi Seijuurou itu berbeda.

Tepat ketika Kise mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka, Akashi terlihat sedikit kaget namun tak lama kemudian sang Kapten menutup matanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kise dan membiarkan tangan Kise memeluk pinggangnya.

Entah kenapa semuanya terlihat jelas.

Mereka berdua memang tidak dekat. Tidak seperti Aomine, Kuroko dan Kise. Tidak seperti Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi. Namun itu dikarena kedekatan mereka yang berbeda.

Kise yang tidak pernah bilang tidak untuk Akashi dan cara Akashi sendiri untuk menjaga Kise.

Kedekatan mereka adalah sesuatu yang _subtle yet obvious_.

Sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi mendorong Kise pelan namun tangan itu masih melingkari leher sang Model dan lengan Kise masih memeluk pinggang sang Kapten. "Kita harus menyusul yang lain..." Bisik Akashi pelan.

Kise hanya mengeluarkan sebuah 'Hm' sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Akashi. "_Different__..." _Ia dengan pelan mencium leher Akashi.

"Ryouta..." Kise dapat mendengar nada perintah di dalam kata itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul, mau di situasi seperti apa pun, Akashi akan selalu menjadi Akashi, Sang Kaisar dari Teiko dan entah kenapa tapi Kise tidak merasa terganggu, Ia suka Akashi yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas itu dengan Kise yang menggenggam tangan Akashi.

Berbeda.

Kise suka kata itu.

Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap ruang kelas yang berada di sebelah kelas mereka tadi. Kise hanya mengikuti pandangannya dan mendapatkan ruang kelas yang kosong. "Akashicchi?"

"Ah, bukan... Mungkin perasaanku saja." Sang Kapten kembali menoleh dan mengajak Kise kembali keluar. "Hm, Ryouta..."

"Yah?"

"Tadi kau menggumakan sesuatu soal 'berbeda'..."

"Ah..." Kise menarik tangan Akashi dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Itu konsep hubungan kita!" Akashi menarik tanganya dari Kise untuk menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. Mata merah itu menatap hangat ke mata Kise dan senyuman kecil itu membuat semuanya bertambah baik.

"Kau benar-benar klise..." Ujar sang Kapten tapi Akashi juga menyetujuinya.

_Because Different never souds so nice._

**Bonus!**

"Yah! Tetsu! Mereka sudah keluar belum?"

"Hm... Sudah, kita aman."

Momoi dan Aomine kemudian menghela nafas lega. "Hehehe, aku dapat foto mereka berciuman! Akhirnya mereka membereskan sedikit masalah tentang _sexual tension _di antara mereka itu." Ujar Momoi

"Huh, aku tidak begitu peduli tapi melihat mereka berdua membuatku ingin melempar dua orang itu ke lemari kecil dan membiarkan mereka berdua melepas ketegangan sexsual apa pun di antara mereka berdua!"

"Hm..." Kuroko hanya mengecek handphonenya dan terus meneguk _milkshake_ nya.

"Tapi mereka benar-benar manis!"

Aomine memicingkan matanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti selera manismu, Satsuki."

"Itu karena selera Dai-chan jelek!"

Baru saja Aomine ingin membalas ejekan dari sahabat kecilnya ketika sebuah bunyi menghampiri mereka bertiga.

_Brtz.._.

Handphone mereka bertiga bergetar. Ketika membuka dan membaca pesan yang masuk, ketiga serangkai itu ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

'_Hari ini aku biarkan, tapi jika kalian pikir bahwa lain kali kalian akan lolos maka jangan berharap bisa hidup dengan tenang._

_P.S: Daiki... Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ryouta jika kau sayang nyawamu._

_- Akashi Seijuurou.'_

_"_Berkahi siapa saja yang punya pikiran untuk mengambil Kise dari Akashi." Ujar sang Gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang itu, Aomine dan Kuroko hanya bisa menangguk.

**End!**

... Author nggak punya begitu banya koment...

Ah, awalnya mau buat drabble tapi malah jadi fanfic oneshoot yang alurnya rada... rada-rada.

Well, silakan tinggalkan pesan/kesan atau kritik pembangun! :3


End file.
